Elf Exiles
by MusicLoveandMagic
Summary: Lillian and Clove are exiles. When they are summond by King Aragorn to help on his quest to destroy the last hold of the orcs, they agree rapidly. But things are never easy, especially when you have to travel near the lands you have been banned from.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival and Explanations

**Hi guys! So, for those who don't know me, I'm Libs/Starkid4Eva4.**

**This is my first LoTR fanfic! Please review and such!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I ride through the city gates, my sister, Clove, close behind me. People stopped what they were doing and turn and stared as we ride through the streets.

I have long blonde hair, carefully braided and tied up so it expresses all the beauty it could offer, and pale blue eyes, which clove says look like the sea clouded by mist. I am outstanding at archery and I am able to read people's minds.

Clove's appearance is the exact opposite. Her hair is been neatly braided but was dark brown and only reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a light chestnut and she too, brilliant at archery lacked my telepathic abilities.

We reached the top of the white city and dismount. Side by side we walk up the marble steps towards the main doors.

"State your name and business." A tall muscly guard instructs.

"I am Lillian Fineal, this is my sister, Clove. We are hear to see the King. For he requested our aid." I said, my voice cool and calm. The guard nods and opens the door for them.

"M' ladies." He bows before stepping forward and leading the way.

The corridors are lined with red and gold. Banners drap down from the high ceiling and statues line the walkway. Clove lets out a small gasp and spins round on the spot, taking in the beautiful hall.

"Clove! Don't get too dizzy!" I giggle, grabbing my sisters shoulders and gently pushing her forward.

"Too... Late!" Clove laughs, allowing me to push her forward.

The guard opens two great big oak doors at the end of the hall.

"Your highness. Lillian and Clove Fineal." He says, before bowing and walking out the room.

Clove and I stand side by side, our eyes scanning the hall. Stain glass windows, long banquets tables stacked in the corners, a long red carpent running through the hall to the main table."They'll never hear you." I hear a melodic voice smile. My eyes focus on a tall blonde elf.

"Legolas!" I hear Clove yell from beside me and feel the wind move past and she runs up and hugs him.

"Clove, Mellon nin." Legolas smiles hugging Clove back. I move forward and gently pry Clove off Legolas.

'Legolas.' I think, feeling Legolas's presence in my mind. 'Miss me?'

'Not in the slightest.' I read from his. I smile pressing a kiss to his cheek.

'Thats good.'

"Lillian! Quit it with the mind talk!" Clove says, yanking my sleeve lightly.

"You should listen to your sister." A deep voice laughs. "The king might want a kiss too!"

"Aragorn!" I sigh, I smile and kiss his cheek. "It is not wise to ask from kisses from exiles. Especially when you have a wife!" I wink.

Aragorn looks slightly suprised but manages to shove me slightly.

'You didn't tell him?' I think, hoping Legolas will read it.

'The tale was not mine to tell, Lillian.' He replies, his voice lighthearted.

'you are so strange!' I think.

Aragorn continues to stare at us so I say; "It's not that hard to believe really."

He opens his mouth and closes it several times. "But! How? Why? When?" He manages.

"Nine years. You don't exactly keep in touch." I laugh. "Why? Refusing to abide by the rules, I guess. Shooting people from the stairs so the arrow lands behind them was our best trick."

"Although, you nearly shot Legolas in the head about five times!" Clove chips. I cuff her head lightly and she giggles.

"Oh! And you nearly got the King to come to think of it!"

"Alright Clove!" I laugh, picking her up and tickling her. "Let's not talk about every time I nearly shot people!"

She squeals and squirms so I put her down on the floor.

"Anyway!" I smile, placing my foot on her back to stop her moving. "You wanted us for something!"

Aragorn nods. "We've discovered the final Orc base. Faramir says it provides a home of all the orcs that escaped us. How many we are unsure."

I take my foot off Clove and she stands up.

"Alright. How many of us?" She asks, her voice sharp.

"We hope to travel lightly and use the element of suprise." Legolas says. "So, Mellon nin, the four of us."

Clove grins wildly. She jumps up and down excitedly.

"Oh Good! When do we leave?"

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**It would mean so much if you reviewed!Please please please with Legolas on top! Please!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	2. Chapter 2 The White City

**Hi guys! Two or three of you reviewed the last chapter;**

**To MerlinEmrys22 and She Elf Of Hidden Lore; Thanks! **

**To Sobhan (Guest); Thanks. I appreciate your criticism! I know they have human names but there is a reason! I know there isn't much Legolas but there will be more later on. I have read the books, thank you very much... About twelve times. You don't have to sympathise with anyone and some people might like to know what abilitys Clove and Lillian have! I hope you have dont have a bad day today! **

**Sorry! Just a small rant for Sobhan. Also thanks to She Elf Of Hidden Lore for following! **

**Here is chapter 2;**

* * *

I don't sleep that night. The bed is to soft and comfy. I prefer trees or mud. Being an exile is rough. I stand by the window, staring out into the moonlight.

I gently pad across the floor boards, careful not to wake Clove. I open the door and slip out. I dash down the corridors and into the garden.

The garden is large, with flowers and hedgerows. Trees and marble statutes, it has one fountain in the centre.

I walk to the end of the garden and look out across Minas Tirith. The buildings shine silver and I spot the tiny pinpricks of light from lamps.

"You should be resting." Someone says behind me.

"The bed was to soft." I reply. Aragorn laughs and stands beside me.

"It's beautiful," I murmur. "It's breath-taking." He nods. He rests his hands on the white wall in front of us, stopping us from falling of the edge.

"Why else were you exiled?" Aragorn asks, breaking the silence.

"I was accused of murder." I whisper, my voice hardly audible.

"Who?" He asks, his eyes wide and shining with the moonlight.

"Ruscion."

Ruscion was Legolas' brother. Much like Legolas in appearance and ability. Ruscion and I were friends.

Aragorn looks at me curiously and I roll my eyes.

"You want to know?"

"Of course. If your willing to tell." Aragorn answers.

I nod, "We were fighting against Orcs in our forest. We were outnumbered as we had only gone out on a hunting trip. He was shot and I watched him die in my arms..." I feel a warm tear roll down my cheek. "It was horrible, Aragorn. Horrible."

Aragorn moves forward and holds me close. He strokes my hair gently and I close my eyes and lean into his chest. I take the opportunity to read his mind.

'Legolas told me he had a brother but why didn't he tell me this? This is really big.'

"Promise me you won't say anything to Clove or Legolas about Ruscion." I say, the words tumbling out my mouth quickly. Aragorn nods and lets go.

"I promise. Can you continue?" Aragorn smiles.

"I brought Ruscion back and Thranduil refused to believe his son could be slayed by orcs. He blamed me and accused me of murder. I was tried infront of the whole of Mirkwood. Legolas refused to speak to me so I was found guilty and exiled. Clove came with me as I am the only family she has. I only started speaking to Legolas four years ago when I saved his life." I finish. Aragorn stares at me.

"Lillian. If I had known..." He starts.

"Aragorn. You could have done nothing. It's behind me now and I do not intend to return to Mirkwood for the rest of my life." I say, my voice hard. He can see the hurt in my eyes when I speak of Mirkwood so I turn away, back towards the castle.

"Its a shame." I say.

"Pardon?" Aragorn says, confused.

"A shame that I know he's there." I laugh and point to the top of the left tower. Aragorn looks confused still and I laugh.

'I know your there!' I think.

'But Aragorn doesn't!' I get as a reply. I laugh and Aragorn smiles.

"Elves." He says, shaking his head.

"Exactly." I laugh before dashing off back to my room leaving Aragorn even more confused.

* * *

**Did you like chapter two? **

**Please review! Pretty please!**

**Thanks!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams Are Real

**Hi Guys!**

**Are you even still there? Oh well! Im kinda in majorwriting mode so there might be abother update later!**

**On with chapter 3;**

* * *

I wake up on the floor.

"Bed too soft?" Legolas laughs, extending his hand and holding it out to me. I take it and allow him to pull me up.

I suddenly become aware that I'm only wearing a long shirt that belonged to my father. I feel the colour rise through my face and Legolas laughs. I raise my eyebrows at him and he turns away.

"What were you talking to Aragorn about last night?" He asks, his eyes fixed to the stone wall.

"Nothing." I say, putting my trousers on and pulling my tunic over my head.

"Lillian. Don't lie to me!" He says, his voice teasing.

"Don't lie to me!" I reply, in a mocking imitation of his voice. I sit down on the bed and tie my boots up before I reach for my hair brush and begin braiding my hair.

"You can look now."I smile, my hands fiddling with the strands of hair on the top of my head. Legolas turns around and sits beside me.

"You should have told him." I say, finishing the braid and throwing it back over my shoulder. Legolas opens his mouth but I cut him off.

"Don't give me any of that it wasn't mine to tell talk. That story should have been yours. Not mine."

Legolas reaches forward and toys with a loose strand of my hair that I didn't get into the braid. My heart stops briefly as the back of his hand lightly skims my cheek.

"You miss him, Legolas." I whisper. "I see it in your eyes."

Legolas nods and looks down at the floor. I stand up and walk round in front of him. I lift his chin up slowly so he can see me.

"We all miss him. Sometimes, I wish it had been me that was killed." I say, tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't say that." He snaps. Slightly surprised, I shake my head and kneel between his legs.

"It would have been easier for us all." I say. Legolas opens his mouth to reply when Clove slams open the door.

"We're leaving now!" She yells before leaving the room as quickly as she entered. I stand up, grab my belongings and stuff them in my bag. I place it on my back and extend my hand to Legolas.

"You ready for this?" I ask.

"Not in the slightest." He grins before takes my hand stands up.

"That's good."

"Oh go on Lillian! Sing us a song!" Clove begs. "Please!"

She reaches across Aragorn and pokes my ribs.

"Go on Lillian." Aragorn smiles, beside me. "It will shut Clove up!"

I roll my eyes "Fine."

Clove claps and I start singing softly;

_Love is like a song to sing,_

_Yet it has no words,_

_Love is like a burning flame,_

_Which can leave you burned,_

_My face, beaten black and blue,_

_My knees not hold my weight,_

_Love will set me on my feet,_

_Set my path long and straight,_

_Love is like a song to sing,_

_It's tune so clear and true,_

_Love is like one bright star,_

_Which is just like you_

Clove says "That was beautiful! Did you make that?"

I nod, smiling. Clove grins and turns to face Aragorn.

"Very true" Legolas says, appearing on my other side.

"I take it Aragorn knows where he is going." I smile, watching as Aragorn and Clove walk off ahead of us.

"We shall all be in peril if he does not." Legolas laughs. "But one imagines he does."

I laugh. I shift my bag on my shoulders. It's going to be a long journey.

I lie on my back, staring up at the stars between the leaves of a oak tree we are resting under. I hear Clove's light breath on my right and Aragorn's heavier breathing to my left. Of all the humans I know, Aragorn breathes the loudest. He doesn't snore, he just breathes.

I stand up carefully, trying not to make to much noise. I walk to the clearing, close by and sit down in between the thick roots of a tree. I look up at the sky and watch as the clouds part to reveal a full moon.

The pale moonlight shines down and the grass in front of me shimmers.

A small breeze causes the light to ripple across the blades, the motion almost like the waves on the sea.

I close my eyes and drift into a dream.

_"Ruscoin! You scared it!" I punch his shoulder playfully and he smiles._

_"It was only a deer, Lillian! There will be more!" Ruscoin replies, his voice as equally playful as my own. _

_I hear a sharp snap of a twig and turn around, hoping for another deer. Instead, dozens of orcs spring from the foliage. They circle round us, iron bars gripped steadily in there hands. Ruscoin and I draw our bows and stand back to back, our arrows aimed at the closest orc._

_An orc lunges and all hell breaks lose. I rapidly fire and the orcs fall around me but they keep coming. I hear a yell from behind me and turn to find Ruscoin on the ground, his bow kicked into a bush. I shoot the orcs surrounding him and pick him up as best I can. _

_I whistle and his snow white horse runs past. I leap onto her back, pulling Ruscoin with me. Only when we are far enough away does the mare stop. I slid off her back and lower Ruscoin to the floor. Blood is spilling from his chest and there is arrows stick out from his abdomen. _

_"Ruscoin! No! You can't die! Please!" I beg._

_He coughs up blood and I know he's almost dead._

_"Lillian." He chokes. "Lillian."_

"Lillian! Lillian! Lillian!"

My eyes snap open and the first thing I see are piercing blue eyes staring back. Ruscoin? No. Legolas.

I become aware of the tears on my face and my clothes clinging to my body. I breathe deeply and Legolas lets go of my upper arms. He moves his grip down and takes my hands.

"It's ok." He smiles. He pulls me to my feet and wraps his arms around me.

I cry into his shoulder quietly. Once I feel calmer, I pull away.

"How often do you have that dream?" Legolas asks, gently slipping an arm round my waists incase I do something stupid.

"Too much." I reply, my voice barely audible. "I hate sleeping now a days. It all seems so real."

Legolas smiles. "That would be the human part of you showing."

My grandfather was human and my Grandmother elven. My mother, consequently, is half human, half elven.

Leaving Clove and I a quarter human. Hence our Human names. It also means our dreams are more realistic and they are generally things that will or have happened.

"I'm technically an elf though!" I laugh.

"And as stubborn as a certain human." Legolas replies, gesturing vaguely back towards where Clove and Aragorn are.

We turn and start walking back to them, Legolas' arm still round my waist.

"You could be brothers. The amount you argue." I grin.

"We look completely different though!"

"Do Clove and I look alike?"

"No..." Legolas pulls a face and I laugh.

"Just wait for the wind to change please!" I giggle, resting my head on his shoulder.

We get back to Clove and Aragorn to find them sitting up eating lembas and bacon.

"Cozy there?" Clove grins, her mouth full of bacon.

"Clove! That's disgusting!" I yelp and she swallows laughing. Aragorn rolls his eyes but he smiles all the same.

Clove is so immature!

* * *

**Well that was a bad ending! But i didn't know what Else to write!**

**Never mind!**

**Please review! Pretty please! For Ruscoin?**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	4. Chapter 4 Small Spaces

**Hi guys! Whats up? **

**Thanks to GeminiCrystal for reviewing, favouriting and following me and the story!**

**To SheElfOfHiddenLore; Thank for the tip. I tried to make her less of a Mary Sue in this chapter but I don't think it worked! What do you think?**

**Ok! Here is chapter 4;**

* * *

I watch the fire burn down to a faint glow, the dull orange spreading in a ring around us. I can't sleep knowing there is someone watching me. Even if Legolas is watching them. I just can't.

My mind is just swimming with questions.

Why must the orc hold be so close to Mirkwood?

Why did Aragorn choose us?

How many orcs will there be?

Will we survive?

Do I have romantic feelings for Legolas like Clove says?

"If you think much more you'll lose contact with the wider world." Clove says, her head propped up on her hand.

"Sorry." I mumble, hardly listening.

"Lils? Can I ask you something?" Clove asks, sitting up. I nod.

"Do you think your perfect?"

I snort slightly but Clove's face is deadly serious.

"Why do you ask?" I ask, slightly taken aback by the question.

"Well, you always seem to think your right and your in charge and your the best. I was just wondering. Forget I asked." Clove says, she lays back down and rolls over so her back is facing me.

I kick the leaves on the ground as I walk.

Am I really so... So full of myself? maybe I'm not. But what if I am... What if I come across as arrogant or bossy? What if... My train of thoughts stop as I feel a sword pressed against my neck.

"go on. Scream for help. But pretty elf boy can't save you now."

"How the hell did they catch you?" I hiss, struggling against the ropes binding my hands and feet.

"Not important." Legolas replies.

"Not important? Legolas! We're in a cave, underground, in an Orc hold, trapped in a smaller cave, with our hands bound and you know perfectly well that I hate small spaces!" I all but yell at him. "Sorry." I add. "Small space thing." Legolas nods but says nothing.

We sit in silence, our breath showing in the cold air. Carefully, I move my hands so our fingertips touch. A spark jolts through my body and butterflies erupt in my stomach. When he doesn't respond, I move my fingers back but I soon find his hand, resting on top of mine.

"Lils. You need to calm down." Legolas says, his voice soothing and relaxed.

My heart almost explodes. He called me Lils. He called me Lils! I'm grateful that he can't see my face as I'm blushing so hard. That didn't help me calm down at all...

"Do you think this is the hold we're looking for?" I ask, trying to ignore the bubbly sensation in my chest. He shrugs in a completely un-elven manner which I assume he caught from spending lots of time with Aragorn and the Hobbits.

He taps the cave wall lightly and sighs.

"It echoes..." He says, his hands fiddling with the knots at my wrists. "It's very deep." I feel the rope slide of my carpus and onto the floor. I untie my legs before I shift onto my knees and untie his bounds.

"Any plan?" I ask, pulling the rope of his hands.

He shakes his head. "Don't get caught?"

"Good enough." I laugh. I stand up but have to throw myself at the floor and the ropes as the door is opened.

"Whoa!" Clove gasps as she hits the ground, Aragorn landing beside her. The orc closes the door and I listen as the clink of keys signifies the door has locks.

Then the fear kicks in. My breath become rapid and my eyes search frantically for a way out. Stuck in a cramped room, the size of a large single bed with four people. Not good.

Clove is the first to notice.

"Lillian! Lils! It's ok!" She says, crawling across the floor and to my side. She grabs the rope on her hands with her teeth and tears it off and pulls me into a hug. I feel even more restricted and a small whimper escapes my lips. Clove reads it wrong and holds me tighter. I can't push her away as she's got me in an awkward position. My mind is screaming and things start going blurry.

Blackness takes me before I can even say her name.

I wake up to a scream. My scream. I clap my hand over my mouth.

Why am I screaming?

The dream... The orcs... The hold... This small space.

I open my eyes and come face to face with light blue ones.

"Legolas?" I say, confused. He nods, smiling. I look round and realise that my head his in his lap and my feet are tucked up against my body.

"For someone who hates small spaces, you sleep in a very confined position." He laughs, stroking my hair lightly.

"I don't normally sleep like that." I say, closing my eyes and nuzzling into his chest. "Maybe it was just what I was sleeping by." I feel a laugh go through his body.

"Promise me we'll get out of here." I say.

"I make no promises. But I will try." I get as a reponse.

"That's good enough."

* * *

**And hence it ends!**

**You like it?**

**Please review! A mean review is better than no review!**

**Libs. ~Starkid4Eva4~**

**P.S I do know the fear of small spaces is called claustrophobia! I just didn't think it fitted the with the style.**


	5. Chapter 5 Losing

**I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I had serious writers block and completely lost where the story was going!**

**Sorry guys!**

* * *

"This is the worst experience of my life!" I complain as I'm thrown into another room. The orcs noticed that we freed our hands and have swapped us and thrown us around like we're children's toys. I land with a soft thud next to a tall blonde elven figure.

"Really!" I call after the orcs as they close the door. "With him!"

"That's not a nice term to address your king." Thrandruil says, his deep voice stern.

"Your not my king. I have no king." I say, without looking at him.

"Oh. Is that how it is? So, if I were to die, Legolas become King. You'd still have no king then." Thranduril says, his voice like ice and I feel his stare on my back. I say nothing and he laughs.

"If he wasn't with you and your sister, my archers would have shot you both from five miles away."

"At which point I would shoot at least three of them before I died." I retort.

Silence echoes around the small room.

I can tell what he's going to say. I don't want him to say it. I can't listen.

"Oh. Your that good, huh. Is that how you shot my son?"

The words drum into my brain and I have to fight really hard not to kill him then and there.

"I did not kill him." I say, gritting my teeth to avoid saying something irrational.

"Oh really. So, even if you we're surrounded by orcs, which you weren't." Thranduil snaps,

"We were!" I protest but he continues.

"How come you couldn't defend Rus-"

"Don't you dare say his name!" I hiss.

"Ruscoin."

I let out a strangled scream and lunge at him. I wrap my hands around his neck and slowly apply pressure.

"As much as I would love to kill you right here, I'm not a murderer. I never killed anyone. Ruscoin was like the brother I never had. But even he wouldn't have me kill you for what you've done to me." I say. I release my grip and Thrandruil gasps in the air.

I crawl across the damp cold ground and into the corner. I curl up in a ball and cry. There is no point trying to hold back my tears as images of Ruscoin flash across my mind.

Thrandruil gently places his hand on my shoulder and I stop crying. 'What does he want now?'

"Lillian." He says."I never really understood what happened. I mean. Your story. But the more I think about it, the more I start to see that maybe you were right."

I snort slightly and he glares.

"Sorry." I say.

"It's alright" Thrandruil says. "I mean. This is roughly the area he was killed, yes?"

I nod slowly.

"By a vast quantity of orcs?"

I nod again. He gestures with his hands vaguely and I tilt my head. Silence fills the space for a while before he says "I think I owe you an apology."

I look at him, surprise and disbelief showing in my eyes.

I open my mouth to say something but the door opens and I'm picked up and dragged out the room.

"I won't leave you here." I mouth to the elven king as the door slams.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask cheerfully.

"Dunno. Probably not nice." Comes the gruff reply.

"Uh. Can we maybe talk this out instead?" I say, trying to be friendly and I'm dragged down the hold. It's in a huge spiral and I can only just see the bottom. "Your not... Uh... Throwing me are you?"

The orc laughs. "Why? Want me to?"

"No. Not particularly, thank you." I say.

We get down to the bottom in ten minutes. The Orc throws me forward and I'm made to kneel.

"You know. This is expensive clothing!" I say, brushing the dust of my tights.

"Shut up!" Someone growls and I look up to find an Urc-Kai in front of me.

"Oh. Hello!" I smile and the Urc brings out a whip and slashes me across my face.

"Ow!" I protest and it glares.

"What! It hurt!" Another slash.

"Ow!" Another and another and another.

"Stop." A loud voice booms, echoing across the hold. I hear all the orcs around me take a step back as a man steps forward. Clothed in red, scar across his left eye, sword in one hand, other hand holding a metal spiked mace.

"Oh. Your behind this are you?" I laugh and the man takes a step forward.

"Who else did you expect? Who else would be able to wipe out the elven prince and be able to blame it on their popular female archer?"

Kaa. Elven assassin. He's the most feared by elvish folk since he attacked...

"Where is he?" I ask. "What have you done with them?"

"Who?" Kaa asks innocently. "Who darling?" He moves forward and stokes my left cheek where the Urc-Kai whipped it.

"Don't you dare touch me." I hiss, jerking away. "What have you done with him?"

"He's around." He says, vaguely gesturing upwards. "But he doesn't matter. All that matters is you." Kaa picks me up and carries me into a proper room. It would be nice if I didn't know what he's planing to do with me.

"Why aren't you just going to kill me?" I ask as he drops me on the bed and shuts the door.

"Because that wouldn't be very fun, would it?" Kaa almost purrs sending shudders through my body. He moves forward and there's nothing I can do as his lips are press to mine.

* * *

**See what I mean? Lost the plot and started with this one.**

**Thanks to ****ThEe CrISPiNaTOr****, ****ThalionwenTurweithiel**** and anyone who actually read this! Thank you!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


End file.
